Welcome Home?
by GreysAddict2013
Summary: Jay goes away for work, and Erin is left at home for a couple of days


Music blasted throughout her apartment, well their apartment. But mostly her's. She was cooking dinner in just one of his t-shirts. Why wear pants, when no one was around to scold you. The noise of the city and the loneliness of the empty apartment was drowned out when she blasted her favorite music. Her hips swayed to the tune and her wooden spoon was used as a microphone during the chorus. There's no other way to cook dinner when you're alone.

Her boyfriend was out of town for work, and she was alone in her apartment for the first time in months. Well, since he moved in really. They always ate dinner together, whether they made something or had take out. She sighed, he's been gone for 3 days and her chest tightens more and more as the days pass.

She misses him. Erin Lindsay missed Jay Halstead, his face, body, and presence. She misses his smile, the way his eyebrow raises when she mentions the shower or the bedroom, and especially the feeling of not being alone.

Erin increased the volume of the speakers and continued dancing to the music. She occasionally stirred the sauce and continued to sauté the vegetables on the stove. Eventually the song ended, and she turned to pull a beer out of the fridge when she saw him standing in the doorway, a crooked smile on his face. His shoulder leaned against the doorframe, and his legs crossed.

"Um… How long you've been there?" Erin questioned as her cheeks flushed. She pulled open the beer bottle and took a large sip.

"Since I heard you turn up the volume," Jay laughed.

"Oh… um welcome home?" She asked confused. "I thought you weren't going to be home until tomorrow?"

"They wrapped the case early, didn't need me for anything else. So I flew home. I couldn't stay away from you another minute," Jay confessed as he stepped into the kitchen. He put one foot in front of the other, slowly stalking his way towards her.

"How was the case?" Erin asked as she leaned up and kissed him quickly.

"I'm glad you didn't come," Jay smiled sadly. "Too many kids were involved. It was quite ugly," he mentioned.

"Oh?" She returned to the stove and began to plate her dinner. "Did you eat?" She questioned as she felt his hand rest against her hand that was holding the pot.

"No, but I was thinking. We change into our most comfortable clothes," Jay winked. "Or I mean you can stay in my t-shirt, and we can order the purple pig," Jay pulled the pot from her hand and rested the pot back on the stove. "We catch up while eating dinner in bed," Jay moved his hand and wrapped it around her stomach forcing her back against him. "How does that sound?" Jay questioned as he kissed her neck from behind.

"I think I can handle that," she smiled as she turned her head to give him better access.

Jay and Erin sat across each other on their bed. Erin's t-shirt riding up above her bare thighs. Jay unpacked the bag of food and handed Erin her burger with a handful of napkins.

"This is a lot of napkins," she smiled up at him. "Is this your not so subtle way of telling me I'm messy?" Erin laughed.

"No, I just don't want to get burger juice all over your back when we have sex," he winked.

"So you assume we're going to have sex tonight?" She held back her smile.

"I haven't seen you in three days, I'm surprised I haven't taken you yet," He laughed at the look on her face.

"Fair enough, but I want to talk about some things first. Also after I eat, cause I'm starving," she winked as she took a bite of her burger. He smiled as he watched her. She leaned over and stole a couple of his fries.

"Hey, those are my fries," he feigned hurt.

"Well, you're staring at me instead of eating, so I figured you weren't hungry," she laughed as she shoved the fries in her mouth.

"Fine," he began to eat his burger along with her. They continued eating in a comfortable silence. Every now and then she'd reach over and attempt to steal a fry, while Jay would slap her hand away. Finally Erin began to lick her fingers, signaling to Jay that she was finished. "How was your burger?"

"Delicious," she smiled and moaned. "I was hungry," she laid back on the bed, one hand on her stomach and the other resting on her forehead with her eyes closed. She heard Jay cleaning the trash off the bed and she felt him crawl towards her and eventually on top of her.

"I want to make you moan," Jay whispered in her ear as his hand worked it's way up her t-shirt.

"You can make me moan later. I want to talk about something first," she tried to push him away. He only returned a second later.

"We can talk later," he suggested as his lips met hers. She pulled away and halted his hands where they were.

"You know we won't talk later. I want to talk now," she protested as she tried to wiggle out from under him.

"What do you want to talk about?" He gave in as rolled off her onto his side.

"Remember last month when I had strep throat?" She prodded.

"Yes, and I wasn't allowed to kiss you until you were on the antibiotics for a couple days," he added. "That was torture, almost as bad as now when you're laying in bed basically naked," his hand met her bare stomach and began to inch it's way down toward her underwear. Her hand grabbed his and pulled it up to her mouth and kissed it.

"Yes, well what doctors forget to tell you is that when you take antibiotics and birth control one of them stops working," she smiled.

"So you have strep throat again?" Jay frowned.

"No Jay, the strep throat went away. It's the birth control that stops working," she sighed. Of course he wouldn't get it.

"Okay, I mean I used a condom too. We don't need to freak out until you take a test. I'll go get a test and we'll wait. We'll do it together," his eyes were wide.

She could tell he was scared. Hell, she was scared. Although she already knew the answer, "Jay, how do you think I learned about the antibiotic and birth control fact?" she questioned.

"Probably the doctor," he stated.

"Yes, the doctor. I went to the doctor yesterday during my lunch break. Actually Hank made me go to the doctor," she looked down at him.

"Wait you went to the doctor already?" He questioned confused.

"Yes Jay, I'm pregnant," she spit out. She obviously underestimated the amount of time it would take for him to understand what she was talking about.

"What?" He sat up, eyes wide.

"I'm pregnant," she let a small smile grace her lips as she scooted to a sitting position against the head board.

"You're serious?" He leaned forward and rested his hand against her flat stomach. "There's a baby in here?" He looked up at Erin and saw the smile on her face. He mimicked her smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"There's really a baby in here," she rested her hand against his and kissed him again.

"We're gonna have a baby?" His smile widened. "Is this all you wanted to talk about or is there more? I don't think I can take any more surprises."

"That's all I wanted to talk about, do you have any questions?" She asked.

"How far along?"

"About 6 weeks," she smiled. "It's still really early, Voight knows because he forced me to go to the doctor after he saw me puke after a bust…"

Jay cut her off, "You threw up after a bust? How long have you been feeling sick?"

"A couple of weeks. Honestly, it's just been in the middle of the night. But Adam brought coffee over to my desk, and the smell itself didn't sit well," she smiled.

"Coffee? You can't drink or smell coffee? How long have I been gone that I haven't noticed you not drinking coffee?" He laughed.

"I've been drinking tea, still get the caffeine, but tea doesn't make me want to throw up," she smiled back. "So you're not upset about this?"

Jay laid back down pulling Erin into his arms, "I'm definitely not upset about this. We're going to have a baby, and she's going to look just like you," Jay kissed her.

"You know, there's no way to tell the gender yet," she laughed at him. "But in all honesty I think it's going to be a boy."

"Nah, definitely a girl," he leaned down and rolled on top of her. "Can I make you moan now?" Jay asked as he ran his hand down her body and met her skin below her t-shirt.

"You can make me moan now," she smiled up at him. His eyes were smiling along with his face. She could see the happiness in his smile. "I love you Jay."

"I love you too," he leaned in to kiss her. "And I love our baby," he leaned down to kiss her belly.

 **So my laptop charger broke, and I couldn't get a new one until last week, plus stupid internship applications. This winter break has been completely unproductive. Thanks to sitting on the couch for three days and being unable to eat solid foods due to getting my wisdom teeth out Tuesday has gotten me to write this. Thanks to my amoxicillin medication for the idea for this story, and in case any of you are wondering if that's true it is. Always use another form of birth control when on antibiotics. #The more you know! I hope everyone had a good holiday season and hopefully I'll write again soon before the semester gets too rough. R & R, or send me AU prompts. **


End file.
